


New Life

by theincediblesulk



Series: Sanders Sides Rise of the Guardians AU [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross Over, Gen, Series, deceit is pitch, emilie is jamie, logan is bunny, minor mentions of remy, patton is tooth, remy is virgil's sibling, roman is north, thomas is sandy, virgil is jack frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: How Virgil came to be.





	New Life

He didn’t remember much. He remember the cold, chilling him down to the bone; surrounding him like a blanket he couldn't escape from. He remembered the darkness. He remembers it being all around him. Blocking out everything else; blocking out all the light trying to shine through. He felt like he was floating in space. Never moving, never changing. He was never moving forward or backwards, time never changed. He felt like he’d always been there and like he’d never been there before, all at once. The dark and the cold went hand in hand, making it seem like time never changed; like he’d never stop floating in the nothingness that surrounded his being. It was all he knew, it was familiar; it was what held him and wouldn’t let go. It was all there was.

Until it wasn’t.

One day, something broke through his shroud of darkness. It cut through the silence like a knife; breaking the constant feeling of timelessness. He felt a tug, something unfamiliar. Something brand new and a little scary compared to his constant floating. The cold and the dark were interrupted by something he couldn’t understand or explain. The only thing he knew about this new feeling was that it was warm.

He  was pulled  up past the surface and  suddenly  there was light everywhere. It was bright and it was different, but it was beautiful. All around him, there was snow. The light reflected off it and danced around him, like a million tiny diamonds embedded in the ground. It was the most beautiful thing he could remember seeing.

He knew he was different, he knew something was different about him, but he didn't know what. He looked around, and took his first few tentative steps forward in a long time. He felt something hit his foot and looked down to see a wooden staff shaped like a hook. Bending to pick it up, he finally noticed his reflection.

He was pale, with white hair that the light he that he slowly becoming more use to seemed to bounce off of. With his hair and complexion alone, he could blend into the snow piled around the frozen lake he was standing on. But his eyes were different, they stood out from the rest of his features. They were a bright blue, as clear as water and shining bright due to the light all around him. They looked new and young, and they memorized him. Staring into his own eyes, he could see that there were things he couldn't remember; he couldn't make those memories surface. Try as he might, nothing from before, if there was a before, would come to mind.

He was lost in his mind, trying to find the memories he was missing when he heard it. The laughing and yelling, the people nearby. Looking for the source of the sounds, he saw a path in the dark with a faint orange glow. Looking for the source of the sounds, he saw a path in the dark with a faint orange glow.  A feeling of excitement washed over him. This was a chance to find someone who could help, someone who knew him. He could get answers he was looking for, he could find out who he was and where he belonged.

A smile came to his face as he turned and dashed down the path, making his way towards the sounds. As he ran, he could hear the voices getting loud, he could see the orange glow getting brighter, and he felt a new feeling blooming in his chest. Something he knew he'd felt before but couldn't place. It was exciting and wonderful and made him smile wider in anticipation. Made him run faster so that he could finally have some answers. Finally find something familiar.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. Taking deep breaths, he looked around and took in his surroundings once again. This new place wasn't as bright as the ice covered pond. There wasn't as much snow that would reflect the light, but it was still beautiful. This place was warm and full of life. It was full of smiling people who would walk together and talk, people taking care of each other. People who seemed familiar and who could help him.

There was an older couple walking towards him.  Seeing as they were elders among the people here, he thought asking them for help first would be the most beneficial .

"Hello I was wondering if you wou-" he started, but stopped once he noticed the couple walk past him, as if he wasn't there.

He froze then confused about why the couple walked past as if they hadn't heard him. Had he not spoken loud enough? Looking around he saw some kids running around. He decided he would ask them if they knew anyone he could ask to help him figure out who he was.

He stepped towards them and waved to try and catch their attention as they ran towards him. He smiled in hopes of seeming friendly, he didn't want to scare them off. His smile dropped when the children didn't stop. They didn't run into him though, instead they ran through him. As if he wasn't there.

Looking around, he realized that no one else walking around seemed fazed by what just happened. It looked like no one had seen the children run through him at all. He felt his breath leave him as he realized that no one could see him. None of the people within the small area could see him. They couldn't hear him or even touch him. It's like he didn't exist.

He felt lost again. Nothing around him made sense. He needed something he knew, he needed something familiar. Shaking his head, he turned and he ran back. Back towards the frozen pond with the pretty snow. Back towards what he recognized, back to the place where nothing seemed real and he could float endlessly and forget this ever happened.

He couldn't tell how long he was running. His mind was moving too fast for him to process. He couldn't see the path in front of him anymore as he ran, his eyes were too misty with unshed tears. All he knew was that he had to keep running. He had to get back to his safe place.

Time began to fade out again as he laid there. He lost track of it and began to let his mind wander to the darkness again. A place where he could forget what happened and ignore everything. A place where he knew what to expect. The darkness was clouding his thoughts when he felt it again, the warm pull of something unfamiliar. But this time was different. This time, it seemed like the pull was telling him to look up, like the pull had something it wanted to tell him. Sitting up, he looked around for what might be there and saw nothing, until he looked up and saw the moon.

 Staring at the moon, he stood up and walked forward. He felt pulled towards it, like it was trying to whisper a secret in his ear. It seemed like the moon was trying to tell him something, he just couldn't tell what.

  
In an instant he had a name. Virgil Winters. He knew something about himself, because the moon told him. He was shocked, he didn't know how to respond. He felt more confused than what he'd felt when he'd first woke up on the pond. He looked at the moon again, in hopes of getting more answers, but he didn't hear anything. He couldn't feel anymore tugging or pulling.

He looked away from the moon then, deciding that it wasn't worth it to try and force an answer from him. He saw that staff again and picked it up. Holding it felt right, he couldn't explain why, but it seemed like he would need it at some point. Looking at the moon again, he nodded before turning and walking away. At least now, he had a name he could use if he ever met someone who could see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so on tumblr I made a post about an Sanders Sides/Rise of the Guardians AU and I fell in love with it. So here is the first installment of it. I'm not gonna guarantee that there will be a lot of posts for it, but I'll try my best because I really do love this idea and concept.  
> So, here is the first bit. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
